A Christmas Miracle
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: 2 of the most unlikely people find love on Christmas Eve. OneShot-Dark Themes with a Happy Ending.


Zack Martin was feeling lonely on Christmas Eve. His brother Cody was away with his girlfriend Bailey for Christmas. This usually wouldn't bother him as much because there would be plenty of hot girls around. Unfortunately since it was Christmas and the only people aboard were couples and families (without teenage daughters as well). He might have been able to get through with a girl from Seven Seas High but he had hooked up with almost all of them and the ones that hadn't were already in relationships. He felt like he was the only single person on the entire ship.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" His roommate Marcus Little said. Marcus was a former child star who was dropped when he began to hit puberty.

"Just feeling a bit lonely." Zack said. "It sucks having dated every girl at Seven Seas High. Now I don't have a date for the Christmas dance tomorrow night."

"Well you could always ask one of the passengers." Marcus said. "I was thinking about asking London."

Zack looked over under the mistletoe and saw London Tipton making out with Woody Fink.

"For some reason I don't see that happening. But really who would have thought London and Woody would get together." Zack said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go somewhere and sulk."

Zack walked away from the sky deck and headed towards the Arcade which was surprisingly empty. On his way toward the game room, he heard something faint. He got closer to see what the sound was. Once he was in range he realized that he was hearing a girl crying. He continued to walk closer until he saw the female in view. He could tell who it was at first because he could only see her hair. He decided to go closer.

"Hello?" Zack asked.

"Who's there?" The girl asked as she popped her head up. Zack then realized that it was his classmate Addison. It seemed odd that the usually cheerful girl was upset.

"It's Zack Martin." He said as he walked over to her. Her eyes were bloodshot. "I heard you crying."

"No offense Zack but I don't think you're someone that can help me." Addison said.

"Well I may seem like someone who doesn't care and insensitive but I want to know what's wrong. I know you. You're usually so happy." Zack said.

"That's only because I take a lot of energy drinks to deal with my depression." Addison said.

Zack wasn't expecting that. "What do you have to be depressed about? You're rich, and lots of people like you." He said. "People like being around you."

"I'm not really that happy at all." Addison said. "I just sit and watch everyone else find love while there's no one for me. I've wanted to jump off the boat a few times. My fear of ping-pong balls isn't the only reason I go to a therapist."

"What about Woody? He likes you." Zack said in response. He knew his friend had a crush on the girl.

"He likes me when I'm around. I saw him kiss London. He's with an air-headed heiress instead of me. " Addison said with a voice full of sorrow. "And I keep hearing about him with other girls when I'm not around. I like him but I don't think that he can commit to me. Now just leave me alone."

It was at that moment that Zack realized there was a knife from the kitchen next to her. He suddenly realized that the situation was a lot more serious than he had thought. It was at that moment that he realized what the scars were from. She had been cutting herself.

"Addison, I'm not leaving you alone." Zack said. "You need help."

"There's nothing a therapist can do for me." Addison said as she picked the knife up.

"Put the knife down, Addison." Zack said. "Where's Cody and his psychology when you need him. Any way I know what you need probably can't be solved by a therapist. You need a relationship."

"But who's going to want a relationship with someone who's a nervous wreck like me?" Addison asked as she began to hold the knife to her wrist. "I don't think there's anyone who could accept me."

Zack realized that he needed to do something fast. He obviously couldn't leave to get help because it could be too late by then. So instead he tackled her and the knife fell out of her hands. Once he was on top of her, he pressed his lips against hers. She was stunned at first but eventually kissed back.

Once they parted Addison smiled probably from the feeling of the kiss. "Well that was unexpected." She said.

"Addison, I can't say that I love you right now." Zack said as her smile faded. "But I'm willing to give it a shot if it will save your life. I want to get to know you better. I'm going to try my best. Just remember that I am a guy and I may look at other girls some times."

"Zack, I don't think you should sacrifice anything for me." Addison said. "I don't wanna ruin your Christmas."

"Well my Christmas wasn't going to be that great to begin with but something that would definitely ruin it would be finding out that you killed yourself when I could have done something to stop it." Zack said. "I know something that we can do for fun. We can do some karaoke. Nothing puts you in a good mood like singing and hearing people who suck at it."

Addison grabbed his hand. "Sort of unusual for a first date but okay." she said as she walked with him to one of the bars. They were having a karaoke night and allowing minors for one night only. Addison went up first.

"_When I think of those East End lights, muggy nights  
The curtains drawn in the little room downstairs  
Prima Donna lord you really should have been there  
Sitting like a princess perched in her electric chair  
And it's one more beer and I don't hear you anymore  
We've all gone crazy lately  
My friends out there rolling round the basement floor_She sang.

And someone saved my life tonight sugar bear  
You almost had your hooks in me didn't you dear  
You nearly had me roped and tied  
Altar-bound, hypnotized  
Sweet freedom whispered in my ear  
You're a butterfly  
And butterflies are free to fly  
Fly away, high away, bye bye

I never realized the passing hours of evening showers  
A slip noose hanging in my darkest dreams  
I'm strangled by your haunted social scene  
Just a pawn out-played by a dominating queen  
It's four o'clock in the morning  
Damn it listen to me good  
I'm sleeping with myself tonight  
Saved in time, thank God my music's still alive

And I would have walked head on into the deep end of the river  
Clinging to your stocks and bonds  
Paying your H.P. demands forever  
They're coming in the morning with a truck to take me home  
Someone saved my life tonight, someone saved my life tonight  
Someone saved my life tonight, someone saved my life tonight  
Someone saved my life tonight  
So save your strength and run the field you play alone"

"That wasn't bad." Zack said.

"Thanks." Addison said. "Your turn."

Zack went up to the stage and picked a song.

"_Beauty queen of only sixteen_

_had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_Zack sang.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along(yeeah)  
My heart is full and my doors always open  
You come anytime you want(yeah!)

I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls(yeeahh)

Tap on my window,  
Knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I dont mind spending everyday ( Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
out on your corner in the pouring rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)"

"Zack I wanna thank you." Addison said after he finished.

"For what, exactly?" Zack asked.

"For being my Christmas miracle." Addison answered as she pulled him into a kiss.

10 Years Later

"And so that's the story of how I met your father." Addison Martin told her 5-year-old daughter, Claire. "That was also my favorite Christmas ever."

Claire had fallen asleep before she heard the end. "Maybe I'll tell you again some time when you're not so tired." Addison said as she tucked her little girl in.

"Well I was listening." Her husband, Zachary said as he entered the room. "I know sometimes that I might forget our anniversary but that's because that night was the most important of my life."

"I know, honey." Addison said. "So are Cody and Bailey still coming over tomorrow?"

"As long as Claire's cousin doesn't decide that it wants out early." Zack said.

Addison looked at the clocked and realized that it was midnight. "Merry Christmas Zack." She said.

"Merry Christmas, Addison." Zack said.

So I wanted to write a ZackxAddison story for this. Originally it was just supposed to Addison crying about seeing Woody kiss London but then I decided on something deeper. And I even through in a happy ending so you know that everything will be alright. This was submitted to the Holiday Collection but was rejected due to content.


End file.
